how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Yips
Recap The gang decides to get in shape and everyone joins a gym. Barney is shocked to see that the woman working at the gym's smoothie bar is Rhonda, the woman to whom Barney lost his virginity. Barney has a flashback to when, fresh from his break-up with long-term girlfriend Shannon, his brother James (who was "not gay yet") set him up with his mother's friend, Rhonda "The Manmaker" French, who told Barney that he "rocked her world," boosting Barney's confidence. Later, Rhonda tells Barney that James convinced her to tell him that he was her best ever, and Rhonda only agreed to it because James slept with her - Rhonda doesn't even remember Barney's name (she calls him Barry). Barney decides to get over it by going to the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show after-party with Ted and Marshall, where all of Barney's pick-up lines become vulgar and fall flat. Barney realizes he has the yips - he is over thinking hitting on girls to the point where he can't do it any more. Heidi Klum convinces him to go back to Rhonda and try again to regain his confidence. She rejects him at first, but after Ted talks to her at the bar, she invites him over to play cards, which quickly turns into sex. Rhonda insists that it really WAS the best she ever had this time, while Barney agrees in monotone, clearly having gained his confidence back. Marshall is having a much harder time at the gym than anticipated. Although his trainer is a cute girl, she drives him very hard, making him do hundreds of push-ups and making him cry with only her words. Lily gets a very muscular trainer who is helping her with flexibility, but it turns out, is completely unaffiliated with the gym. Robin enjoys the gym because she doesn't have to wear a cute outfit and can work out uninhibitedly. Ted seems to always find a reason to avoid working out (i.e. bringing the wrong shorts), but after Marshall passes his trainer on to him, he gets what he paid for. Although everyone agrees joining the gym was a great decision, Future Ted's voice-over reveals that, after that first week, they never went back. Continuity *James appears again. This episode references James' heterosexual stage that was mentioned in . *This episode recaps and follows up with the tale of young Barney introduced in . *When Rhonda asks Barney about the last time he spoke to a woman with no intention to sleep with her, Barney says that he sat next to Madeleine Albright at a benefit once and did not "intend to hit that". This is referenced in , in which Albright's picture shows up in a montage of women he has slept with. Barney also references his hook-up with Madeleine Albright in , when he is talking with Ted about sexual tension being the cause of international conflict. *Rhonda and the story of when Barney lost his virginity was previously mentioned in the episode . *Barney has mentioned the on many occasions. *While the rest of the gang stops, Barney continues to visit the gym, Total Rip Fitness, after this episode, as seen in . Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In this episode Barney's mom is called Patty (by Rhonda French), however in Barney introduces his mother to the group as Loretta. However, Patty maybe a nickname for Loretta. *In this episode at the gym, Robin claims she enjoys gyms because she doesn't need to wear makeup. The group proceeds to make fun of her about it, Barney even acting like he has no clue who she is. But, in the episode Moving Day, Robin states that she's not wearing make-up, with Barney proceeding to say "Holy crap, you're beautiful." However, Barney may be making fun of Robin at the gym also for her unnattractive clothing and messy hair. *In this episode, Barney states he was 23 when he lost his virginity. However, in a previous episode, he tells the group that he lost it when he was 16. That could have been a lie. Allusions and Outside References Music Other Notes Guests *Wayne Brady - James Stinson * - Rhonda French *Meredith Roberts - Trish *Heidi Klum - Herself * - Herself * - Herself * - Herself * - Herself * - Herself *Michael 'Mick' Harrity - Max * - Becky *Lyndsy Fonseca - Daughter *David Henrie - Son * - Younger Barney *Katie Walder - Shannon (flashback) * - Greg (flashback) Reception Omar G at gave the episode a B-.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/the_yips.php Donna Bowman of gave the episode a B+. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-yips,12678/ Michelle Zoromski of gave the episode 7.8 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/837/837892p1.html References External Links * * * Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes